Helix Waltz Wiki:Format Guide
Here is the format guide for Helix Waltz Wiki. You can copy the codes and paste in Source mode for faster editing. At any point of confusion, please refer to to the examples listed, or contact an admin. You can also join our Discord to discuss any issues. When adding categories, please refer to this post. For a list of useful templates, please refer to this page. Characters= Introduction First Meeting * Other choice * Correct choice (+30) Mom's Opinion Q&A Maids' Lodge Requests Favor Prize Favor Quest Notes * In bullet points and please add references. |}} Example(s): Tilla Jorcastle |-|Sets= In-game description goes here. Set Details Set Story Transcript Story Chat 1 |}} If the set does not come with a story, please delete the section. For instructions on how to format the transcript, see Quest Transcripts. Example(s): The Forest Queen |-|Clothing item= |set = Set Name|how_to_obtain = How to Obtain}}In-game description here. How to Obtain Set This item is part of the Set Name set. Other items in this set: Recipe Notes |}} If the item cannot be crafted from a design, please delete the section. If the item is not part of a set, please delete the section. If the item does not have any notes, please delete the section. Example(s): Striped Evening Dress If there are no other tags, leave the Theme section blank. If there there are no color tags, put None. If the item is not part of a set, put None. Any other information about the item can be added to the notes section (i.e. similar items that are not transformations, name changes, image changes, partner letters, unofficial sets, etc.) |-|Quest Transcripts= Any other information about the quest can be added to the notes section (i.e. letters, trivia, beauty contests, etc.) If there is no letter added to the mailbox after completing the quest, remove the letter information. If there is no beauty contest in the quest, remove the beauty contest information. If there is a beauty contest, link to the NPC's page (Example: Pranks?). If the challenger is not a main character, list their name, strengths and weaknesses in the notes (Example: Birthday Party). In transcripts, only the first name of a character needs to be written. The only exceptions are Grand Duke Bavlenka, written as Grand Duke unless the game calls him by his first name, and Cleric Pan, written as Cleric Pan or Pan. All names outside of main characters must be written out in full (i.e. Civilian Woman, The False Saint, Fat Merchant). Magda: Line 1. Cleric Pan: Line 2. Eliza: Line 3.) Beauty Contests are called Story Root 2 (Failure) and Story Root 1 (Victory). Story Root 2 always comes first and is indented because it is shorter and does not continue the story. If failing the beauty contest ends the ball, put Ends at the end of the Story Root 2 conversation (Example: Pranks?). NPC: Line 1 :Story Root 2 :NPC: Line 2 :Ends Story Root 1 NPC: Line 3 When a story has multiple choices, the choices are bolded and indented until the story converges again. This still applies to branching routes (Example: Mother's birthday). If only once choice continues the story, then that choice should not be indented (Example: Dyeing Trend). There are three spaces between Story Chats. Story Chats begin when scenes begin, and when the player must wander in a ball between scenes. Breaks inside of Story Chats where the scene changes but the player does not wander can be represented by "—" (Example: Break Down Fortresses). Text that is written in pink in game should be italicized in transcripts. If text is missing for any reason, add text where needed and tag the page as Missing text. Some Story Chats repeat when replayed. Link to the Story Chat that plays when this happens (Example: Break Down Fortresses). |-|Gallery subpage=